


Sea of Yarn

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Knitting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione's excessive knitting leads to... very fluffy times :)(Inspired by Moonstone281💎, you're the best💚)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sea of Yarn

Hermione was up to her eyes in yarn, still knitting away in their sitting room.

“Hermione, dear, exactly how much yarn do you need?” He questioned.

“This will do,” she assured, not seeing the hilarity in her situation.

“Are you knitting us a new house?” He asked.

“No,” she laughed, “but you were just saying that our usual throw blanket is getting threadbare. Winter will be here soon and I don’t wan’t you to get cold,” she smiled up at him as he waded through the sea of yarn to kiss her forehead.

“I wholeheartedly support this new endeavor, my love.” He kissed the top of her head, “if you need anything, let me know,” he offered as he dug around in their little library for a sufficient book.

“Mmm, could you pass me that ball of yarn right there… by your foot… your other foot, I want to check the color. Thank you.”

“So much bloody yarn everywhere,” he mumbled as he tried and failed to avoid stepping on it as he waded back to his armchair. He heard her attempt to muffle her giggles, “I hear you… little twit,” he murmured. He heard her gasp in fake astonishment. 

“Oh, Severus,” she started. He had nearly sat down, but he didn’t complain.

“Yes, love?” He responded patiently.

“Could you grab my pattern over there, I can’t remember where to go from here,” she asked innocently.

“Of course,” he came back a second time through the thicket of yarn only to trip slightly. He tried to steady himself before he realized that she had charmed the yarn.

“Hermione!” He yelped indignantly, to which she only giggled. He soon found himself being completely entwined with yarn and pulled toward her. He gave in.

Hermione rested her knitting down on the sofa and gently tipped him over. He grunted loudly and protested, but it was cut short with the attack she made on his lips.

“What was that for?” He questioned when she pulled away, resting herself on top of him. He could see her take notice of his response to her.

“For being so darn sweet.” She kissed his cheek and charmed the yarn to unravel itself from him. They both stood, brushing yarn off themselves. Hermione went to reach for her knitting when her wrist was captured by a few strands of yarn that pulled her back over to Severus. He laid her down in the mess of yarn they’d created and kissed her all over. 

“You know… it’s going to be a pain to clean this all up,” she chuckled.

“Oh,” he looked startled and scrambled up off the floor, “I had better get going then,” he teased as he ran out of the room.

“You get back here Severus Snape!” She chased after him playfully. 

It was days like these that made them glad they didn’t have any neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
